This invention relates to connector apparatus for a printed circuit board.
It will be readily understood that in providing apparatus for making connection with a printed circuit board, certain features are desirable. For example, a relatively low force should be needed to insert the edge of the printed circuit board into the connector apparatus to provide electrical connection therewith, but with it further being insured that proper, efficient electrical connection therebetween does indeed take place. Furthermore, the connector apparatus should be simple in design and manufacture, and should be capable of providing many connections to and disconnections from the printed circuit board, meanwhile maintaining a high state of efficiency of operation.